Torzac
Torzac was a little-known village to the north of Waterdeep. The investigation of the village led to the discovery of the rebuilt Darkmoon temple. Geography A dense forest, which was populated with wolves, surrounded the quiet village. History Ancient history Torzac was, at first, a typical peasant village. However, a dark elf raid force soon had their eyes on it. From the edges of the wood, a hooded figure moved towards the village square. The drow made his way upon a small structure and held out a gleaming scepter, known as starfire. In Common, the drow announced that from here on, he would be their new ruler. Many of the citizens scoffed or walked away, but a few curious locals were intrigued, with one asking to show himself. The drow pulled down his hood, revealing his true nature. The dark elf told the villagers that he would accept no resistance, but that didn't stop the mage of the village. With an angry shout, she let loose missiles of magical energy at the would-be ruler of Torzac. The drow knew what was coming. He raised the scepter, and the missiles bolting towards him dissipated in the air. A handful of villagers started to throw rocks, and a single one managed to cut the drow in the face, drawing blood. The angered drow sent forth his legion and ended the life of every villager, and every building was destroyed. Modern history In 1358 DR, scholar Wently Kelso was given a vision by a dark elf about the past events leading to the destruction of Torzac. He believed the scepter would be of great scholarly value, and went to track it down. Kelso deduced that the village must be to the north of Waterdeep, as the thatching of the hut roofs and the colors of the clay in the bricks were typical of settlements years ago in that area. With new information at hand, Kelso visited the treasury of Waterdeep to look at the city records. After looking through all the records of the new reign of the Lords of Waterdeep, Kelso almost gave up. However, he stumbled across an ancient taxation record that mentioned Torzac. Another aged letter was found, which described the taxation officers' woes at being unable to find the village. They assumed that the whole community moved and destroyed the village before they left. Kelso decided to use the information he had found to track the village. Due to his archaeological skills, he managed to find the remains of Torzac. The wooden buildings, of course, did not remain, but the stone structures did, matching those Kelso had seen in his vision. He concluded that the destruction of the village must have happened a very long time ago. The eccentric scholar hired a local guide, Insal, and they came across many shallow graves. They began to start searching for signs of underground drow construction, but were able to find anything with their limited supplies. Kelso noted all of this in his journal, which was eventually found by Oltec, who reported the matter to Khelben Arunsun. Appendix See also * Darkmoon Appearances ;Video games * Eye of the Beholder II: The Legend of Darkmoon References Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Locations Category:Human settlements Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations on the Sword Coast